Among drug compounds, antibiotics have had a tremendous impact on the life expectancy of mankind. However, the capacity of microbes to develop resistance is almost unlimited. Multi-drug resistance has become a very common and dangerous characteristic of many human pathogens, and drug resistance is spreading across the globe.
Endophytes are promising producers of a wide array of secondary metabolites with potential application in biomedicine, pharmaceutical and healthcare industries. The methodology typically used for studying functional diversity of endophytes is based on isolation with an emphasis towards fast-growing strains, thus not representing the full biodiversity. Methods such as denaturing gradient gel electrophoresis (DGGE), restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) or cloning and direct sequencing are used for analyzing the diversity of unculturable fungal communities in plants, but such methods are not suitable for the functional studies. A frequent problem with endophytes is that they produce metabolites only for a certain period of time in vitro and then become inactive, lose viability or ability to produce bioactive secondary metabolites. Such culturing problems on other microbes have earlier been one of the driving forces for development of new methods to access the vast microbial wealth.
Antimicrobial peptides (AMPs) are evolutionarily conserved and produced by innate immune system in all complex organisms. They serve as the first line of defense in humans and mammals. AMPs are polypeptides composed of 10-50 amino acids with ≥30% of hydrophobic ratios and positive charge. In general, AMPs have broadspectrum antimicrobial activity against bacteria, fungi and yeast.
WO 2011/113999 discloses tryptic polypeptides from endophyte of Empetrum nigrum and methods for obtaining them. Based on in silico analysis the peptides are predicted to have antimicrobial activity.
There is an urgent need for new molecules having activity against various pathogenic microbes. This invention meets these needs as explained in the following.